Do Tears Show Weakness?
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: James sees Sirius and Lily kissing. Remus tries to comfort him. A little slash, fluff, and general cuteness. [Remus x James][MWPP era]


**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I have nothing, they're not mine, don't sue, etc.  
****Summary: James sees Sirius and Lily kissing. Remus tries to comfort him. RL/JP. MWPP era. Um, slash, fluff, and OOCness. Like everything I write.  
****A/N: This was originally going to be a Sirius/James drabble, but I've seen more of those than Remus/James ones, so I decided to write that pairing instead. I'm attempting to have a bit more variety than just Sirius/Remus stuff, which I am addicted to and am trying to STOP writing. Or at least stick some other pairings in with it. (:sighs:)**

_**Do Tears Show Weakness?**_

He couldn't believe it. Frozen in the doorway, James stared at his best friend, who presently had his arms around a certain redhead and was kissing her senseless. He cursed to himself, and fled the room.

Tears welled up in his eyes. _'No. James Potter does _not_ cry,'_ he told himself, striding down the corridor without bothering to look where he was going. _'No matter wh — '_ He was cut off as he ran into something. Looking up from the floor, he found a pair of amber tinted eyes staring back at him.

"James, is everything all right?" Remus asked concernedly, hefting his bag higher up on his shoulder.

James gasped, horrified, and darted into the bathroom door on the side of the hall. He wasn't going to let anyone, most certainly people he knew, see him like this.

"Jim, you know you just ran into the girls' toilet, right?" Remus chuckled somewhat, following him nonetheless. "You okay?"

"Yes. Leave me alone," James snapped back from the stall he was hiding in.

"You don't sound okay." Remus inspected the row of stalls, pausing in front of the one James was in. "Come on, you can tell me."

"No I can't."

Remus looked slightly hurt at that. "Why? Don't you trust me anymore?"

"No. I mean, yes, I trust you, but... I'm crying."

"Crying? How does that stop you from telling me what's wrong?"

"It doesn't. I just don't like people to see me cry," James mumbled.

Remus rolled his eyes and opened the cubicle door with his foot. James attempted to shy away from the werewolf, but the toilet impeded his escape. "James, you know I don't care if I see you cry. You shouldn't care either. You've seen me cry before."

"Yeah, well, that's just on full moons, sometimes," James replied embarrassedly.

"Do you think crying's really that bad?" Remus asked softly. James didn't answer. Remus sighed, then dropped his bag down on the ground. "Come out of there, Jim."

James did so reluctantly. Remus put his arm around the dark-haired boy's shoulders and said, "So, are you going to tell me the problem?"

"Sirius and Lily were kissing," James managed to croak out, as if it took all the energy in him to admit it.

"You know this for a fact?" Remus raised an eyebrow. He knew how rumors could sound so true.

"I saw them."

"Oh."

"Oh Moony," James started to sob again, burying his face in Remus's shoulder. "I can't help it. I'm so freaking jealous!"

"Of Sirius, or Lily?" Remus queried.

James stared at Remus with wide eyes. "What?"

Remus sighed again. "It's so obvious, Prongs. You like Sirius."

"I - I," James stuttered. "It's only a crush! It's nothing serious. Pardon the pun."

Remus's mouth twitched into a small smile. "But here you are, crying your heart out over a kiss."

"It wasn't just a kiss! His hands were all over her! And I don't think they paused for air at all!" James exclaimed. "I was so sure Sirius was gay..."

"He's actually, ahem, bi," Remus informed him.

"How do you know that?"

"Er, well...he told me." He looked uncomfortable.

"Great. So Sirius has shagged the entire female population of the school, plus you. That's wonderful," James spat.

"Hey now, you shouldn't be so harsh. Sirius hasn't slept with _half_ of the female population of the school. Because the whole population would include McGonagall, and I think even Sirius wouldn't go _that _far." That elicited a small laugh from James, though it sounded slightly forced. "Besides," Remus continued, laughter dying from his lips, "we never shagged. We couldn't because werewolves mate for life. That's why we sort of broke it off... Sirius wasn't, probably still isn't, ready for such a commitment."

"But you would have. If you could."

"Er..."

"I knew it! If it's so obvious, how come he hasn't said anything about my crush?" James prompted.

"Maybe he thinks you're straight."

James raised an eyebrow. "Have I ever shown interest in any girl here?"

"No... But I haven't either."

"That's because you're gay." James paused, then snickered. "A gay werewolf. How unique."

"Haha, very funny. Laugh while you still can. Pretty soon we'll all be married one way or another and you'll still be whining about Sirius," Remus teased.

James stopped laughing abruptly. "That wasn't funny, Remy."

"True. Sorry." He hugged the boy a little tighter. "Back on topic. So why don't you just tell Sirius how you feel? And if he doesn't feel the same, then well, tough luck. If it's just a crush you should be able to get over it."

"You don't understand! He's fooling around with Evans! He would never dump a girl for me! We're just best friends."

"Does that mean you could never love me?" Remus whispered.

"What?" James stared.

"I'm your best friend too. Does that mean we could never be together?"

Remus looked almost as surprised as James. James blinked, round-eyed. "I — "

Remus didn't even bother for an answer. Taking James's face in one hand, he turned his head towards him and pressed his mouth to the animagus's. It was like a revelation hit James. All thoughts of Sirius were wiped from his mind as he tasted Remus's sweet lips on his own, his hot tongue exploring every corner of his mouth. After what seemed like a lifetime, Remus pulled away. James wished it had lasted longer.

"I am so sorry," Remus cringed, mistaking James's look of exhilaration as horror.

"Oh gods, you shouldn't be sorry for anything," James breathed, leaning in against Remus's chest.

"Weren't you just telling me about your crush on Sirius?" he stammered, blushing.

"Weren't you just telling me about how you used to make out with Sirius?" James countered.

"Weren't you just — "

"Oh, forget Sirius! All I want now is you."

"That was certainly quick."

"Well, if I hadn't gotten Sirius, you were second choice."

There was a short silence. Then,

"Really?"

"Really really. You are one of the best friends I ever had. And more, I would hope. If you say yes."

"Oh, hell yes."

James smiled. "That's good."

_**end.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I had no idea what to write next. So I ended it. Perhaps if I think of anything else I'll write more. But please don't hold your breath. You might asphyxiate yourself. I'm known for not finishing things. (:sweatdrop:) Heheh.**

**Oh course, this relationship obviously had to end somewhere, or we'd have no Harry. Poor Remus.**


End file.
